grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Wanderer
Description During the Ancient Demon Wars, another extremely powerful Asmodian was responsible for unifying the ancient demons and led them to attack. His name was Duel. Armed with the legendary mystic sword, Eclipse, Duel was practically invincible. Strengthened by bloodlust that generated the sword, Duel killed all those who stood in his way without mercy. This aroused the anger and envy of the great magician Oz Pone Max Reinhardt, an Asmodian elder who, while not tolerating Duel's methods, greatly envied his power. Oz got the idea to create a sword as powerful as Eclipse to finally have the same power that of Duel. After numerous research attempts, the magician finally succeeded in creating a new mystical sword. The artifact was baptized as "Grandark". However, Grandark proved to be a more powerful sword than Oz could handle. It became so powerful that it developed consciousness and personality. His immense power became extremely proud and arrogant to the point that it does not accept Oz as its master. By not feeling defeated, Oz decided that if he was not able to use the sword, he would find or create the one who could! Centuries have now passed and there has not been any news of Oz but many rumors began to prowl the Demon World, telling stories about a silent "Wanderer" who traveled everywhere wielding a huge sword emanating strong energy. All stories were always a factor in common. The fact that the young man never opened his mouth except to utter a single phrase: "Where is Eclipse?". The Wanderer begins a fight with his sword Grandark on his back. Zero can move quickly and use basic skills with his sword on his back but his command skills will change based on his sword-wielding stance. Like Dio, Zero uses special shortcuts for his skills and specials. Unlocking As a first job, Wanderer does not need to be unlocked; Zero starts as this job. Basic Movements Normal Stance= Zero combo.png| Basic Combo Zero crit.png| Critical Attack Zero double.png| Double Attack Zero jump atk.png| Jump Attack Zero dash.png| Dash Zero air dash.png| Air Dash Zero dash atk.png| Dash Attack Zero grab.png| Grab Zero sword move activation.png| Stance Change |-| Sword Stance= When Zero engages his Sword Stance, he makes a single swipe. He will also gain Hyper Armor. This means that he cannot flinch or be knocked down by any means although this does not mean that launcher type attacks won't throw him in the air and can only be defeated if grabbed. However, this stance greatly reduces his mobility. Zero loses his dash ability and is only limited to walking and jumping (much like the Gladiator's Mocking Blade). Also, the Sword Stance's speed is extremely sluggish compared to the Sword Master as well as lacking many abilities without the Skill Tree. TIP: All of Zero's Specials and Techniques puts him in Sword Stance until the attack is finished which only his Specials will cause him to sheath the Grandark. If Zero is in FATAL status, he cannot engage his Sword Stance without using his abilities. It will also immediately convert Zero back to his Normal Stance. Zero SS combo.png| Basic Combo Zero SS crit double.png| Critical/Double Attack Zero cancel stance.png| Stance Change Skills Zero Domain.png| Zero Domain Zero 4th other.png| Terminate Trivia *Interestingly, Wanderer can perform Zero Domain and Terminate even though he only receives the ability to transform Grandark in such ways as a Seeker. **This is only the case if one were to base this on the game itself. Storywise, Zero isn't capable yet of such abilities unless he has become a Seeker by that time. Gallery Jello.png Zero andarilho 2.png Zero andarilho chibbi.png Quotes Game Start When Attacking Skills Taunt Counter Game End References Navigation Category:Zero Category:Grand Chase Category:Job Changes Category:Contents __FORCETOC__